CAPITULO 2: ¿SAKURA? PERO ¿KAKASHI?
by cindi kakashi
Summary: SE DESCUBRE QUE LA MISTERIOSA CHICA QUE AMA KAKASHI Y QUE TRATABA DE OCULTAR TRAS ESA MASCARA ES MAS NI MENOS QUE LA JOVEN DE SU EX-ALUMNA SAKURA HARUNO
1. Chapter 1

_**¿SAKURA? PERO ¿KAKASHI?**_

Kakashi volvió a casa, tomó un vaso con agua y puso las flores en el, para que no se marchitaran, claro.

-Díganme, ¿ustedes creen gustarle?-les dijo a las flores, más no esperaba que estas le respondieran pero sabia que seria bueno que le dijeran su respuesta a este cuestionamiento. Suspiró y volvió a tomar las flores y se dirigió a la puerta.-ya no puedo más, tengo que ir- se dijo titubeando su palabra, abrió la puerta y salió. Camino nuevamente a la florería de Ino, donde ella estaba sentada leyendo su revista de chismes favorita ''POR TI''

-Ino, aun tienes perfume- le dijo kakashi con molestia

-Claro que si, ¿cuál quiere?-le contesto la jovencita sonrientemente, pues podría aprovechar este momento para ver quien es esa misteriosa chica que se esconde en el centro de su reservado corazón

-Pues dame el que más te guste, eres una chica y supongo que elegirás uno bueno-le dijo aun con esa molestia con la empezó la conversación

-Le daré…-le decía mientras acomodaba un banco, subió a el y busco en el estante-¡aquí esta!-

-¿Cuál es?- le contestó Hatake con duda, quería asegurarse de que le gustaría.

-Se llama ''i love it''-le dijo, ella rociaba el perfume en las rosas y quería preguntarle aun quien esa chica

-¿Cuánto te debo?-dijo sacando su billetera buscando algunos yenes para pagar

-No, quería que me dijera de una vez pero sabe, esta aldea es muy chica y los chismes muy grandes-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-De acuerdo...gracias pero, esta en mi moral que debo pagarte, ten 5 yenes-le contesto dejándole el dinero sobre el mostrador

-Ahh, lo que unas rosas pueden hacer-dijo suspirando la chismosa chica- y porque enterarme por alguien cuando yo puedo enterarme por si sola-pensaba con maldad en su rostro. Salió de la florería y miro a ambos lados para ver donde se encontraba él. Vio a la derecha y justamente de ese lado lo encontró caminando tranquilamente por la calle con las flores en la mano. Avanzó y rápidamente subió al techo de su casa para tener mejor visibilidad y también para que kakashi no la viera tan fácilmente, el sintió una presencia y volteo atrás, más no vio nada fuera de lo normal y siguió su camino. Finalmente Hatake llegó pero Ino vio la casa

-¿Qué? Sakura, es la casa de Sakura y Kakashi ama a….. ¡Sakura!-dijo sorprendida y se quedo atónita de ello

Kakashi toco la puerta y escondió en su espalda las flores aromáticas, abrió Tsunade-sama

-Ahh, eso era, el no estaba enamorado de Sakura si no de Tsunade y con razón pues tiene sus enormes bu…eno voy a seguir escuchando-dijo ahora muchísimo mas despreocupada

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Tsunade

-Pues ¿puedo hablar con Sakura?-dijo Hatake

-Espera-le contesto y cerró la puerta en su cara y se escucho unos gritos

-¡Sakura, ¿tenias amigos raros que tenían planes contigo hoy?-grito Tsunade

-No, me equivoque si es Sakura, esto dará mu…cho de que hablar-pensó Ino con un rostro que reflejaba maldad pura.

-¡¿Tiene cabello gris Tsunade-sama?-le contesto Sakura a Tsunade

-Espera-abrió la puerta lo reviso y aunque sabia que era cierto lo del cabello gris decidió revisar para estar segura de ello -¡si Sakura!-y volvió a cerrar la puerta

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama déjalo pasar- le dijo a su nueva sensei y bajó las escaleras con su iPod en la mano, escuchando ''_haruka kanata''_

-Hola Sakura-le dijo su ex-sensei –tengo algo para ti-y de su espalda sacó las rosas perfumadas y se las entregó

-Oh, flores y no es cualquiera es una rosa y huele…ahh…delicioso-le respondió sonrojada y las puso en un florero con agua-Tsunade-sama ahora vengo- le dijo -¿y porque las flores?-le dijo a Kakashi

-Pues creí que la flor más hermosa debía de estar con la persona más hermosa-le dijo a la chica de cabellera rosa tomándole su mano

-Etto…que lindo, gracias-le contesto mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano, ahora sus mejillas se habían ruborizado cual Hinata

-Da… Kakashi se me olvidaba que necesitas algunas clases de conquista por Ino la doctora corazón- decía Ino al cielo

-Sabes, esta mañana quería decirte algo pero Lee y Naruto te llevaron con ellos fuera de mi alcance-dijo kakashi

-Si, querían saber quien era el más guapo pero no querían ir con Hinata porque ella iba a decir que Naruto y tenia que ser parcial, pero les di a los dos un fuerte golpe e iba a regresar contigo pero vi que te marchaste-

-Si, lo siento es que fui a mi casa, pero mira ya no me hablas de usted, ahora me tuteas-dijo tomándole la mejilla

-Oh, cierto creo que ahora es eres…creo que aun no me acostumbro pero, te trato como un amigo- le contesto sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Amigo?-dijo suspirando inconforme de serlo –digo si, si, yo igual contigo pues mírate creciste, ya no eres esa niña enfocada solamente en Sasuke, ahora tienes 17 años-dijo con ternura

-Si y tu 27, oye estoy empezando a creer algo sobre ti de mi-con temor dijo

-¡Sakura ven a comer, solo tu!- grito Tsunade haciéndole saber que no quería que kakashi entrara

-Ahh-dijo suspirando-¡Ya voy Tsunade-sama! Creo que tengo que irme kakashi sen…adiós-le dijo por ultimo y cerro la puerta

Hatake volteo viendo al cielo y vio algo-¡Ino!-grito, la había descubierto-¡¿Qué haces ahí?, baja ahora mismo!

-Pues verá es gracioso que no se como subí aquí sabe-dijo demasiado atemorizada la rubia chismosa

-¿Escuchaste algo de mi conversación con Sakura?- le contesto desafiantemente

-Etto… claro que no, no escuche nada en absoluto-

-Sabes, no te creo. Pero te dejare ir si no le dices a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar-

-Emm ¿lo que me esta diciendo o su conversación?-

-¡La conversación con Sakura!-

-Claro que no, no diré nada a nadie sobre esto-

-Bien, ahora márchate-

-Si- y se fue rápidamente Ino a su casa e igualmente Kakashi se fue a su casa temoroso y desconfiando profundamente de Ino


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿SAKURA? PERO ¿KAKASHI?**_

Kakashi volvió a casa, tomó un vaso con agua y puso las flores en el, para que no se marchitaran, claro.

-Díganme, ¿ustedes creen gustarle?-les dijo a las flores, más no esperaba que estas le respondieran pero sabia que seria bueno que le dijeran su respuesta a este cuestionamiento. Suspiró y volvió a tomar las flores y se dirigió a la puerta.-ya no puedo más, tengo que ir- se dijo titubeando su palabra, abrió la puerta y salió. Camino nuevamente a la florería de Ino, donde ella estaba sentada leyendo su revista de chismes favorita ''POR TI''

-Ino, aun tienes perfume- le dijo kakashi con molestia

-Claro que si, ¿cuál quiere?-le contesto la jovencita sonrientemente, pues podría aprovechar este momento para ver quien es esa misteriosa chica que se esconde en el centro de su reservado corazón

-Pues dame el que más te guste, eres una chica y supongo que elegirás uno bueno-le dijo aun con esa molestia con la empezó la conversación

-Le daré…-le decía mientras acomodaba un banco, subió a el y busco en el estante-¡aquí esta!-

-¿Cuál es?- le contestó Hatake con duda, quería asegurarse de que le gustaría.

-Se llama ''i love it''-le dijo, ella rociaba el perfume en las rosas y quería preguntarle aun quien esa chica

-¿Cuánto te debo?-dijo sacando su billetera buscando algunos yenes para pagar

-No, quería que me dijera de una vez pero sabe, esta aldea es muy chica y los chismes muy grandes-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-De acuerdo...gracias pero, esta en mi moral que debo pagarte, ten 5 yenes-le contesto dejándole el dinero sobre el mostrador

-Ahh, lo que unas rosas pueden hacer-dijo suspirando la chismosa chica- y porque enterarme por alguien cuando yo puedo enterarme por si sola-pensaba con maldad en su rostro. Salió de la florería y miro a ambos lados para ver donde se encontraba él. Vio a la derecha y justamente de ese lado lo encontró caminando tranquilamente por la calle con las flores en la mano. Avanzó y rápidamente subió al techo de su casa para tener mejor visibilidad y también para que kakashi no la viera tan fácilmente, el sintió una presencia y volteo atrás, más no vio nada fuera de lo normal y siguió su camino. Finalmente Hatake llegó pero Ino vio la casa

-¿Qué? Sakura, es la casa de Sakura y Kakashi ama a….. ¡Sakura!-dijo sorprendida y se quedo atónita de ello

Kakashi toco la puerta y escondió en su espalda las flores aromáticas, abrió Tsunade-sama

-Ahh, eso era, el no estaba enamorado de Sakura si no de Tsunade y con razón pues tiene sus enormes bu…eno voy a seguir escuchando-dijo ahora muchísimo mas despreocupada

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Tsunade

-Pues ¿puedo hablar con Sakura?-dijo Hatake

-Espera-le contesto y cerró la puerta en su cara y se escucho unos gritos

-¡Sakura, ¿tenias amigos raros que tenían planes contigo hoy?-grito Tsunade

-No, me equivoque si es Sakura, esto dará mu…cho de que hablar-pensó Ino con un rostro que reflejaba maldad pura.

-¡¿Tiene cabello gris Tsunade-sama?-le contesto Sakura a Tsunade

-Espera-abrió la puerta lo reviso y aunque sabia que era cierto lo del cabello gris decidió revisar para estar segura de ello -¡si Sakura!-y volvió a cerrar la puerta

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama déjalo pasar- le dijo a su nueva sensei y bajó las escaleras con su iPod en la mano, escuchando ''_haruka kanata''_

-Hola Sakura-le dijo su ex-sensei –tengo algo para ti-y de su espalda sacó las rosas perfumadas y se las entregó

-Oh, flores y no es cualquiera es una rosa y huele…ahh…delicioso-le respondió sonrojada y las puso en un florero con agua-Tsunade-sama ahora vengo- le dijo -¿y porque las flores?-le dijo a Kakashi

-Pues creí que la flor más hermosa debía de estar con la persona más hermosa-le dijo a la chica de cabellera rosa tomándole su mano

-Etto…que lindo, gracias-le contesto mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano, ahora sus mejillas se habían ruborizado cual Hinata

-Da… Kakashi se me olvidaba que necesitas algunas clases de conquista por Ino la doctora corazón- decía Ino al cielo

-Sabes, esta mañana quería decirte algo pero Lee y Naruto te llevaron con ellos fuera de mi alcance-dijo kakashi

-Si, querían saber quien era el más guapo pero no querían ir con Hinata porque ella iba a decir que Naruto y tenia que ser parcial, pero les di a los dos un fuerte golpe e iba a regresar contigo pero vi que te marchaste-

-Si, lo siento es que fui a mi casa, pero mira ya no me hablas de usted, ahora me tuteas-dijo tomándole la mejilla

-Oh, cierto creo que ahora es eres…creo que aun no me acostumbro pero, te trato como un amigo- le contesto sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Amigo?-dijo suspirando inconforme de serlo –digo si, si, yo igual contigo pues mírate creciste, ya no eres esa niña enfocada solamente en Sasuke, ahora tienes 17 años-dijo con ternura

-Si y tu 27, oye estoy empezando a creer algo sobre ti de mi-con temor dijo

-¡Sakura ven a comer, solo tu!- grito Tsunade haciéndole saber que no quería que kakashi entrara

-Ahh-dijo suspirando-¡Ya voy Tsunade-sama! Creo que tengo que irme kakashi sen…adiós-le dijo por ultimo y cerro la puerta

Hatake volteo viendo al cielo y vio algo-¡Ino!-grito, la había descubierto-¡¿Qué haces ahí?, baja ahora mismo!

-Pues verá es gracioso que no se como subí aquí sabe-dijo demasiado atemorizada la rubia chismosa

-¿Escuchaste algo de mi conversación con Sakura?- le contesto desafiantemente

-Etto… claro que no, no escuche nada en absoluto-

-Sabes, no te creo. Pero te dejare ir si no le dices a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar-

-Emm ¿lo que me esta diciendo o su conversación?-

-¡La conversación con Sakura!-

-Claro que no, no diré nada a nadie sobre esto-

-Bien, ahora márchate-

-Si- y se fue rápidamente Ino a su casa e igualmente Kakashi se fue a su casa temoroso y desconfiando profundamente de Ino


End file.
